


Save me

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Soviet, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bromance Natasha&Bucky, soul, winter is coming
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każdy znajdzie w końcu swoją drugą połówkę, Stevie. To kwestia czasu, kilku krótkich lat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Każdy znajdzie w końcu swoją drugą połówkę, Stevie. To kwestia czasu, kilku krótkich lat.  
Tak zwykle mówiła mama, głaszcząc jego jasne włosy gdy leżał wieczorem w łóżku. Wierzył w to całym sobą. Każda osoba dorastała do dwudziestego roku życia i nie mogła się zestarzeć ani o jeden dzień jeśli nie znalazła swojego partnera, bratniej duszy. Codziennie mały Stevie patrzył na swoich rodziców, na ich czułe gesty i zrozumienie jakie było między nimi bez żadnych słów. Jakby to była jedna dusza w dwóch uzupełniających się ludziach. Blondyn czuł szczęście widząc pierwsze siwe włosy u swoich rodziców. Skoro się starzeli, musieli być naprawdę dla siebie wszystkim.   
-Co jeśli jestem za chudy i moja bratnia dusza mnie nie będzie chcieć?- piętnastoletni chłopak spojrzał uważnie na matkę szykującą deser. Czuł się inny. Każdy chłopak z jego klasy był już dawno zakochany po uszy. Wszyscy już znaleźli bratnie dusze, podczas gdy on znowu został gdzieś na uboczu jako ten inny, ten który nie pasuje. Ten który O D S T A J E od normalnej reszty.  
-Nie ma znaczenia jak wyglądasz, skarbie. Poza tym nie jesteś za chudy. Jesteś bardzo wartościowy i myślę, że twoja bratnia dusza będzie z ciebie tak dumna jak ja i tata już jesteśmy.- kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, przez co w kącikach oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki dodające jej jedynie uroku. Nie mógł nie odwzajemnić szczerego uśmiechu matki. Była ładną kobietą, na pewno nie miała nigdy takich problemów jak on. Poza tym dręczyły go też inne wątpliwości.  
-Co jeśli moja bratnia dusza nie mieszka w Stanach? Jeśli jest na innym kontynencie? Albo jeśli coś się jej stanie?-zapytał cicho. Obawiał się samotnej wieczności. Nie chciał skończyć całkiem sam, wiecznie młody ale nieszczęśliwy. Dużo czytał, więc znał historie o tych którzy czekali stuleciami na swoje drugie połówki. Nie umiałby tak długo wytrwać. Popadłby w obłęd.  
-Jeśli coś się jej stanie, będziesz o tym wiedzieć. Wszechświat jest tak skonstruowany, że prędzej czy później spotkasz właściwą osobę. - pocieszyła syna, całując go zaraz w blond czuprynę. Do końca deseru, Stevie czuł się uspokojony. Wszystko w końcu się miało ułożyć. Po prostu musiało minąć trochę czasu.

***  
Lata mijały. Rodzice Stevena umarli, on sam miał już dwadzieścia siedem lat. Nie starzał się od siedmiu. Przez te wszystkie miesiące jakie minęły od magicznej daty dwudziestych urodzin, ciągle chodził na siłownię. Zażywał także leki, mające na celu podnieść jego siłę fizyczną, planował w końcu wstąpić do wojska. Eksperymentalna kuracja przyniosła nieoczekiwane skutki. Drobny Stevie w kilka miesięcy intensywnego treningu i brania regularnych zastrzyków stał się postawnym mężczyzną, żołnierzem idealnym w każdym sensie tego słowa. Siła fizyczna dorównała jego sile psychicznej. Spotykał na swojej drodze wiele kobiet i mężczyzn. Wszyscy byli mu jednak obcy. Tu nie było jego bratniej duszy.   
***  
Minęło siedemdziesiąt lat w czasie których został awansowany na Kapitana. Zyskał szacunek kolegów z armii, ich oddanie i gotowość do walki u jego boku. Było to naprawdę wspaniałe i doceniał ich waleczność ale oddałby wszystko za bratnią duszę. Usiadł w sali naprzeciwko młodej kobiety, zajętej swoimi dokumentami. Pewno miała bratnią duszę. Na pewno miała. Widać to było na pierwszy rzut oka.   
-Przepraszam jeśli to zbyt osobiste pytanie, ale długo czekała pani na partnera?- zapytał cicho. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że faktycznie to powiedział. Przecież było to nie tylko niewłaściwe ale także niegrzeczne. Szatynka jednak nie wyglądała na urażoną.  
-Trzy lata.- przyznała z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie czekała długo na szczęście. Nie przeżyłaby chyba gdyby to miało trwać choćby nawet rok dłużej.  
-Skąd wiadomo, że to ta osoba?- przechylił głowę, nie mogąc sobie wyobrazić spotkania partnera. Co jeśli...jeśli już spotkał swoją bratnią duszę i ją...utracił? Jeśli minął partnera gdzieś na ulicy siedemdziesiąt lat temu?   
\- To wiadomo. Po prostu to się czuje.- stwierdziła spokojnie. Współczuła mu samotnych wieczorów. Był legendą, ale co z tego skoro nie miał nawet kogo przytulić po powrocie z misji? Skoro nikt na niego nie czekał? Nikt się tak naprawdę o niego nie martwił, nie troszczył się o niego?  
***  
-Nie dotykaj!- zwinął się z bólu na ziemi. Nie wiedział skąd nadszedł. Szedł korytarzem z Natashą, rosjanką która miała go zabrać do swojego kraju by pomógł w działalności szpiegowskiej w samym centrum tajnego laboratorium HYDRY, instytucji dążącej do zagłady jednostek wysoce według nich szkodliwych. Razem z rudą i z jej partnerem, który w tej chwili rozpracowywał HYDRĘ, miał raz na zawsze zniszczyć tajną działalność samozwańczych strażników pokoju. Steve mówił jej o czymś mało ważnym kiedy poczuł ten przejmujący ból. Zsunął się po ścianie na ziemię, mając wrażenie że lada moment zemdleje. Romanoff odruchowo wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę, chcąc mu jakoś pomóc. Blondyn zdawał się cierpieć nieopisane męki. Zrozumienie uderzyło w Nat niemal boleśnie.  
-Twoja bratnia dusza...-powiedziała cicho. Wiedziała jak to działa, jej partner był w końcu naukowcem, nieraz więc zrobił sobie krzywdę. Natasha odczuwała jakąś część jego bólu.   
-Nie ma...bratniej...ugh...duszy.- wydusił z siebie, dopiero po kilku minutach wstając. Cała ręka go bolała jakby ktoś mu usuwał ją na żywca. Nie miało to dla niego najmniejszego sensu. Nie posiadał bratniej duszy, nie miał możliwości by jej spotkać. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że Romanoff próbuje nawiązać łączność z drugim agentem wywiadu.   
-Musimy jak najszybciej dostać się do Rosji. Coś poszło nie tak.- powiedziała, porzucając bezowocne próby. Czas działał na ich niekorzyść jeśli HYDRA prześwietliła ich cwany plan. Blondyn pociągnął ją w stronę prywatnych samolotów należących do T.A.R.C.Z.Y, instytucji skupiającej różnych agentów, wojskowych a nawet policję. Na całym świecie łączyła tych którzy chronili cywili. Większość agentów, poddana działaniu różnorodnych leków była niezniszczalna albo praktycznie nie do pokonania. Dysponowali geniuszami takimi jak Stark, genialny wynalazca i dupkowaty podrywacz w jednym.   
-Rosyjski oddział T.A.R.C.Z.Y różni się od tego co pan zna, Kapitanie Rogers. Działamy w ukryciu, dla rządu. Jesteśmy tylko depertamentem w wydziale bezpieczeństwa. Nie ma u nas praktycznie nikogo kto przyjmowałby jakieś zastrzyki, oprócz Barnesa który zaginął. Zmieniły się wytyczne. Mamy go znaleźć. To piorytet, zwłaszcza że ma sporo ważnych informacji.- wyjaśniła, wchodząc na pokład samolotu. Wyciągnęła z ucha słuchawkę i usiadła na miejscu. Ciągle słyszała ciche zgrzyty dobiegające ze słuchawki. Nie chciała więcej słuchać. Pracowała z Barnesem od długich lat. Właściwie zaczęli swoją współpracę w czasie Drugiej Wojny Światowej gdy wspólnie walczyli za Związek Radziecki, wierząc że robią to dla dobra ojczyzny. Dlatego też zostali przyjęci do T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Byli cholernie dobrzy w walce, a sama działalność dla organizacji jaką T.A.R.C.Z.Ą była drugą szansą dla nich by mogli odkupić swoje błędy z czasów wojny.   
-Znajdziemy go.- Rogers spojrzał na kobietę. Zauważył jej smutek który próbowała ukryć. Widać było że jej ciężko.   
-Długo się znacie?- zapytał, siadając obok. Ruda kiwnęła głową.  
-Siedemdziesiąt lat. Odkąd przybył niewiadomo skąd, prawdopodobnie z Brooklynu. Ściągnięto go do nas by pomógł w walce. Był żołnierzem, miał zostać poddany projektowi Odrodzenie.- wyjaśniła, rozglądając się po samolocie. Blondyn patrzył przez chwilę w przestrzeń. Brooklyn, projekt Odrodzenie...to brzmiało tak znajomo. Miał coś powiedzieć, nawet otworzył usta jednak wyrwał się z nich jedynie krzyk. Złapał się za głowę, zamykając oczy. Ból przeszywał cały jego umysł. Skulił się, mając ochotę w tym momencie umrzeć.   
-Steve! Dajcie mu jakieś leki!- poczuł dotyk na ramieniu. Otworzył powieki ale nie widział tego miejsca. Był w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, patrzył na swoje ręce. Jedna z nich była metalowa. Słyszał głosy naukowców rozmawiających chyba po rosyjsku. Ciągle powtarzali jakieś imię, dumnie ze swojego dzieła. Zamrugał i zaraz znowu widział przed sobą Natashę.   
-Zimowy Żołnierz. Nazwali go Zimowym Żołnierzem.- szepnął, biorąc kilka wdechów. Pot spływał mu po twarzy powoli. Wizja była wyczerpująca chociaż nie wiedział nawet skąd się wzięła.  
-Kto? Steven, słyszałeś coś jeszcze? Imię, cokolwiek?- Romanoff potrząsnęła lekko jego ramieniem. Musiała wiedzieć. To było nagle niesamowicie ważne. Każda informacja mogła być na wagę złota. Wierzyła w jego wizję, nieraz miewała swoje gdy z Brucem coś było nie tak. Zwłaszcza gdy się zmieniał w zielonego Hulka. Tylko, że to działało jedynie w przypadku bratnich dusz... Blondyn kiwnął głową lekko. Słyszał jedno imię.   
-James.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wreszcie znalazł się czas by napisać kolejną część.

-Da się to przyspieszyć?! Nie mamy czasu, do cholery, żeby się teraz opierdalać!- ruda ruszyła w stronę pilota, wyglądając jakby miała mu zaraz urwać łeb gołymi rękami. Jej przyjaciel był zagrożony, musieli tak dotrzeć jak najszybciej. Nic więcej na razie nie miało znaczenia dla kobiety. Zerknęła na blondyna, którym zajmowała się jedna z sanitariuszek. Pomoc medyczna zawsze była potrzebna na misji, chyba że pracowano dla rządu nad jedną z wielu zbyt wrażliwych spraw. Wtedy nie zabierano nikogo poza agentami wtajemniczonymi w ściśle tajne i poufne informacje.  
-Szybciej się już nie da, panno Romanoff. Staramy się, ale ograniczają nas możliwości sprzętu.- pilot spojrzał na nią kątem oka, zaraz gwałtownie wykonując niebezpieczny manewr. Musieli lądować na zwykłym polu, by uniknąć pytań wieży o cel podróży. Nie chcieli też ryzykować, że ktoś z Hydry rozpozna samolot T.A.R.C.Z.Y po specyficznym chociaż dyskretnym ubarwieniu maszyny symbolem instytucji.  
-Powodzenia.- pilot zasalutował Czarnej Wdowie zanim odetchnął z ulgą. Było cholernie blisko epickiej katastrofy. Gdyby nie fakt, że miał doświadczenie, zapewne skończyliby jako polegli w wojnie z terrorystami, jakimi zgodnie z prawem byli agenci Hydry. Romanoff nie marnowała czasu, łapiąc zaraz swoją broń. Nie chodziło o to, że Hydra zagroziła bezpieczeństwu, czy że odpowiadała za śmierć cywili. Nie. To nie było istotne dla rudej. Ośmielili się dopaść jej przyjaciela, zrobić mu krzywdę. Wiedziała, że tak jest. Steve w końcu to widział. Wierzyła w jego wizję, nie wyglądał jakby oszukiwał. Nie umiałby zagrać takiego bólu, był marnym kłamcą. Poza tym jakie niby miałby mieć intencje by to robić? Kobieta zatrzymała się przy wejściu do bunkru oznaczonego niewielkim symbolem czaszki, kojarzonej tylko z cholerną Hydrą.  
-Jaki masz plan?- obok niej kucnął blondyn, nakazując kilku żołnierzom i agentom S.H.I.E.L.D by się ukryli. Element zaskoczenia był niesłychanie istotny w obecnej sytuacji, bez niego byli na starcie straceni.  
-Po co planować? Najważniejsze to przeżyć.- podniosła się i wyważyła drzwi przez które wrzuciła kilka granatów. Wybuchały one co kilka sekund, wypuszczając z siebie gryzący dym.   
-RUCHY! - krzyknęła po rosyjsku. Steve natychmiast powtórzył rozkaz w swoim ojczystym języku. Nigdy nie było takiej współpracy między tymi dwoma państwami jak teraz, gdy w grę wchodziło zarówno zdobycie ważnych dokumentów jak i uwolnienie agenta rosyjskiego oddziału S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Wpadli do środka, gdzie dowodzenie przejęła ruda, prowadząc mężczyzn korytarzami które znała. Pracowała tu w końcu incognito, jako szpieg.   
-Zatrzymamy naukowców i żołnierzy. Znajdziemy dokumenty. Ty poszukaj Jamesa. Nie wiem gdzie może być. Będziesz wiedział, że to on. Zaufaj mi.- podała Kapitanowi broń, znikając zaraz w bocznym korytarzu. Rogers szybkim krokiem udał się w przeciwnym kierunku, w stronę szpitalnej sali przerobionej na laboratorium. Pchnął drzwi, wchodząc powoli do środka.  
-Nie ruszaj się.-poczuł niespodziewanie lufę przyłożoną do pleców. Głos był niski, niebezpieczny i jakoś dziwnie chłodny. Jakby jego właściciel nie znał żadnych emocji, jakby były mu one w jakiś sposób obce. Steve odwrócił lekko głowę w jego stronę, by kątem oka dostrzec chociaż zarys postaci, by poznać jej możliwości fizyczne. Nie umiał powiedzieć czemu ale wydawało mu się, że czuje deszcze wyrażające nie tylko niepokój ale i swego rodzaju zainteresowanie. Chciał P O Z N A Ć tego mężczyznę, Z R O Z U M I E Ć go i uratować. Podświadomie wyczuwał, że nie jest zły, a jedynie zagubiony.   
-Pozwól sobie pomóc, James.-uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji, ciągle czując lufę wbitą w plecy. Do środka pomieszczenia wpadła rudowłosa Natasha, patrząc na nich z ukrywanym przerażeniem. Widziała jego. Swojego przyjaciela, z metalem zastępującym rękę.  
-Odpuść, James. -wyjęła broń, mierząc do niego. Gotowa była oddać strzał, chociaż jednocześnie czuła się jak ścierwo.  
-Kim do cholery jest James?- Zimowy Żołnierz zmrużył oczy, gniewnie obserwując kobietę. Ktoś krzyknął gdzieś daleko o zagrożeniu. Reaktory Hydry groziły epickim wybuchem. Rozległ się głośny strzał z broni palnej. Romanoff spojrzała na przyjaciela, by zaraz opuścić wzrok. Pistolet wypadł jej z dłoni, gdy osunęła się na ziemię. Krwawienie było obfite, zagrażało życiu Wdowy. Barnes zniknął, gdzieś w zamieszaniu. Kapitan nie mogł zostawić tak przyjaciółki, mimo że czuł niemal fizyczny ból gdy nie mógł chłonąć bliskości bratniej duszy. Wziął na ręce szpiega rosyjskiego i zaniósł ją szybko na zewnątrz.  
-Jesteś silna, Natasha. Nie zostawiaj mnie ani swojego partnera. Pomyśl o nim. Jest naukowcem, prawda?- mówił do niej szybko, byle tylko utrzymać ją przy życiu.  
-Um...tak. Jest naj...lepszy.- uśmiechnęła się z trudem, powoli zamykając zielone oczy.

***  
-To bezpieczna metoda by łączyć...-Banner westchnął, tłumacząc coś Starkowi kolejny raz. I jeszcze jeden i jeszcze. Przecież to było łatwe, powinien zrozumieć. Przerwał monolog, gdy poczuł jakieś dziwne uczucie. Jak senność, smutego za czymś co utracił. Czuł, że mógłby teraz wpaść w depresję, chociaż nie wiedział czemu tak się działo. Tony podniósł się z miejsca, pytając czy wszystko w porządku. Wolał by Bruce nie zzieleniał. Męczyzna ruszył szybkim krokiem do drzwi.  
-Muszę iść.- złapał płaszcz w drodze. Stark ruszył od razu za nim, musząc wiedzieć co dzieje się z kimś kto był w końcu nieobliczalnym Hulkiem, gdy się wściekł.  
-Coś się stało Natashy.- wyjaśnił, zaraz wsiadając do jednego z samolotów S.H.I.E.L.D. Pilot natychmiast rozpoczął procedury startu. Tony usiadł obok drugiego naukowego geniusza.  
-Nie ma na to czasu. Startuj! Jarvis, namierz położenie agent Romanoff.- wydał polecenia szybko. Zerknął na Bruce'a, odwracając zaraz wzrok. Nie widział nigdy takiego bólu.


End file.
